A Very Weasley Christmas
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: A group of one shots about the next generation of Weasleys, featuring my own characters. First up, a little mistake regarding Santa Claus.


_Christmas 2017_

By twelve am Piper Weasley had realised that sleep was hopeless. As it was every year on Christmas Eve, why she agreed to reading to her siblings and cousins in the first place she didn't know. As Reagan kicked for about the tenth time Piper climbed out of the bed and crept out of the room, dodging the sleeping cousins on the floor.

Piper yawned as she walked downstairs, thinking she could sleep on the couch, which would also mean she would be the last one to be woken up.

As she turned the corner into the living room she saw a figure wearing a Santa suit. She smiled as she watched one of her uncles lay out presents for everyone. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her before she sat on the couch. She watched carefully, wondering which was hers.

" Is mine there?" She gasped as he turned around and then she started laughing.

" Will you be quiet. You'll wake everyone," Teddy said.

" What are you doing?" Piper asked, trying to stop laughing.

" Uncle Harry said it was my turn to do it this year," he said.

Piper nodded and stood up. She walked towards him and looked in the bag.

" Oh, so could I have my present now then?" She asked.

" No," Teddy said, grabbing her before she could look under the tree. Piper looked at him and started to laugh again. " Will you stop laughing. It isn't that funny."

" Of course it isn't," Piper said, kissing him.

Teddy dropped the bag and wrapped his arms around her before he kissed her again.

* * *

" It's Christmas," Reagan yelled through the house. She ran downstairs with Lily and Molly and sat in front of the Christmas tree.

" Look, it's Santa's bag," Lily said.

" He must have forgot it," Molly added.

" There's still presents in it," Reagan said, grabbing in and putting her hand inside.

Piper woke to the noise of the youngest girls in the family. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked at Teddy asleep beside her and poked him until he was awake. With a finger to her lips she pointed to the girls, who were still talking about the bag. As they heard more footsteps on the stairs they both got off the couch.

" Daddy, look. Santa left his sack," Lily said. Harry glanced at Teddy, who stared at the ground.

The rest of the Weasley children were already tearing open their presents, they were the usual a mix of magic and muggle toys and books.

Soon enough everyone was eating breakfast, wearing the traditional Weasley jumpers and after everyone went back to the sitting room to enjoy their Christmas presents.

Piper lay on her stomach, reading one of the new books she got, she was oblivious to the chaos around her as she was so used to it. She closed her book suddenly and looked at Teddy, who was sitting beside her, helping Lily colour in.

" You never got me a present," she said.

" I just haven't given it to you yet," he said.

" Can I have it now?" Piper asked with a smile. Teddy nodded and stood up, pulling Piper up with him.

" You know how you say I can't do anything right? I want to prove you wrong and I thought this was the best time for it. Piper Louise Weasley, we've been best friends since you were born and I've always loved you. Ever since I realised I have wanted you to be beside me through everything. I'd do anything for you Piper, do you think you could do something for me? Say you'll marry me." Toward the end of his speech Teddy knelt down and opened the ring box that had been in his pocket. Piper stared at him, unable to speak while all the adults were smiling and the children were laughing, saying that they knew it, all except Becky Weasley.

" No," the eight year old shouted. Everyone looked at her.

" What is it Becky?" Beth Weasley asked.

" No, Teddy can't marry Piper," she said, standing up.

" Why not?" Bill Weasley asked.

" Because last night I needed the toilet and I heard someone downstairs. So I went to look. And Piper was kissing Santa Claus," she said, glaring at her older sister. Piper smiled and picked up her sister, trying to think of a convincing story.

" Well pet, you see that wasn't Santa last night. He had already been. You saw me and Teddy," Piper said slowly.

" Why were you dressed up as Santa?" Becky asked, looking at Teddy.

" Uncle Harry made me do it," Teddy said. Harry glared at his Godson.

" Right Miss Rebecca I think it's time we had a talk," Bill said, taking Becky from Piper's arms.

* * *

After dinner, the whole family except the five youngest had to help with clean up. Piper was washing dishes with her Mum, and because they little children weren't there she was being teased about what happened the night before.

" So why were you downstairs last night?" Beth asked.

" I couldn't sleep because Reagan was kicking me. So I decided to sleep on the couch," Piper said.

" Why does someone dress up every year anyway?" Carolina asked.

" Dad did it for us," Ginny replied.

" Should have guessed," Carter laughed as he put the dishes in the cupboard.

Piper sighed and looked at the ring on her finger. It was a perfect Christmas, better than the last which she didn't think was possible.

* * *

**So anything you recognise belong to JK Rowling. And what you don't belongs to me, so that's Beth, Piper, Carter, Carolina, Rebecca and Reagan. My story My Luck will eventually tie in with this. And the ages for the children are:**

**Teddy age 19**

**Piper age 19**

**Carter age 14**

**Carolina age 14**

**Rebecca age 8**

**Reagan age 4 **

**Molly age 5**

**Lucy age 1**

**Fred age 10**

**Roxanne age 11**

**Rose age 12**

**Hugo age 6**

**James age 12**

**Albus age 10**

**Lily age 5**

**Please review and tell me what you think **

**Lily**


End file.
